herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Sohma
Kazuma Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Norihiro Inoue (adult), Miki Machii (child) from original Fruits Basket, later voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa from new Fruits Basket. In the English version, he was voiced by Dameon Clarke (adult), Heaven Tubbs (child from first anime) from original Fruits Basket and returned to reprise his role and Emily Fajardo (child from second anime) in remake/reboot of Fruits Basket. Appearance In 2001 version of Fruits Basket anime, he has grey for his hair and eyes color. Personality Kazuma thinks well of Tohru and hopes her love for Kyo is sincere, and not based on pity like his grandmother's was towards his grandfather; both to test Tohru's feelings and to show Kyo he can be accepted by others despite his curse, Kazuma forces Kyo to show Tohru his true form. Takaya also claimed he is "clumsy with his hands and has no sense of flavor," and he is depicted as being so bad at cooking, he does not know how to prepare tea. His daily routine is taken care of by his assistant at the dojo, Kunimitsu Tomoda. History When he was a child, during their only meeting, Kazuma was mean to his grandfather simply because his grandfather was cursed by the cat. His grandfather had offered him a sweet but Kazuma had rejected it, saying it was cursed, and instead of getting angry, his grandfather merely smiled and forgave him. His cruelty at their only meeting haunted him as he grew up and to make amends. After Kyo's mother died, he took in and raised Kyo, the current cat, as his foster son, and has come to think of him as his own son. He is a master of karate who runs a dojo near the Soma family main house, where he teaches several of the younger Somas including Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, and Hatsuharu. After Rin is hospitalized the second time during the series, he takes her in to recuperate so that she does not have to live inside the family compound, which he has done before. Trivia *In an author's note, Takaya said that although she draws him young, his age is "almost 40." *He is usually addressed as Shishō, meaning "master". *In the final chapter, Saki Hanajima has taken a job as a cook at Kazuma's dojo and she implied they are in a relationship, but according to Natsuki Takaya in Fan Book - Cat, Kazuma only see her like Kyo's classmate. *His English voice actor, Dameon Clarke also voices Cell from Dragon Ball Z series and Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist. *His First Japanese voice actor, Norihiro Inoue also voices Schneizel El Britannia from Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion. *His Second Japanese voice actor, Toshiyuki Morikawa also voices Minato Namikaze from Naruto Shippuden, Isshin Kurosaki from Bleach, Kyosuke Munakata from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, Mummymon, Yukio Oikawa, MaloMyotismon from Digimon Adventure 02 and Naraku from InuYasha. *His Second Child Japanese Voice Actress, Ayaka Nanase also voices Rikka Isurugi from BlackFox. Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Fruits Basket Heroes